


What You Do

by gnimaerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnimaerd/pseuds/gnimaerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rey and Finn are awkward space!virgins together and Finn is, if possible, even more virginal than Rey. (Turns out The First Order aren’t big on sex ed, guys).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of a discussion with a friend where we both concluded that neither Rey or Finn was ever likely to have had sex before and I needed to write about that fact, immediately. (There may be more of this forthcoming, idk).

Rey’s mouth purses, like she’s tasted something strange, her brow furrowing. “Never done that before.”

Oh good – good – excellent – jeez he was worried there for a second. “right. Yeah. I mean. Me neither.”

Rey still seems to be considering the situation, nodding slowly. She doesn’t say anything. Which is unhelpful of her.

“Uh,” Finn prompts, cautiously, “did… did you like it?”

Rey’s nodding picks up – one corner of her mouth lifts. “Yeah. I mean. Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah.”

Finn tries to swallow down the stupid grin that wants to split his face in two – only half-succeeds. He must look kinda funny, because Rey giggles.

“You wanna – um– ” Finn manages, all stutter-start and dumb, now, so dumb but wow – woooow – this is good, this is awesome, this is what birthdays must feel like.

Rey’s still giggling. “Again?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

So they kiss again.

This is what it’s like: rushing up and backing off. Kissing like – that. And then more like this – more like – open mouthed and like they’re hungry together, like they’re trying to taste – drink – like –

Rey’s insistent, firm, clasping his head in her strong, calloused fingers and tipping him one way or another; Finn lets himself be tipped. He wraps his arms around her waist where she’s warm straddling his legs, keeps her close, wants to anchor himself. His own hands are smooth. He’s spent his whole life in gloves, his skin soft under heavy armour; not like Rey, who’s all cracks and callouses, rubbed raw by the universe, left exposed to every grain of sand that wants to chip off a piece of her. Yet she still seems so whole – it’s him that’s been left in bits.

He rubs his face against her neck, instinctively, because her neck seems inviting and she’s scrubbing her fingers through his hair, making these breathy, gasping sounds of encouragement. If he kisses her there that’s alright, right? Is it weird? No – it’s not – he’s sure it’s not – he saw a vid where that happened once, a long time ago, just a flash of something on a screen, but it stuck. Intimacy. Too people, entwined, touching – bare skin.

Back then he’d never touched anyone before. It’d seemed so alien an idea that he’d just had to hold on to it, think about it, chew it over late at night when he was meant to be asleep. It had made him feel funny (it’d been the first time he’d ever really wanted something he knew he wasn’t meant to).

Rey’s giggling again. “What’re you doing?”

“Kissing,” Finn supplies, helpfully, still at her neck. “Is it – ” he surfaces for air, looking into the way she’s scrunched her face up, kinda funny, her little nose all wrinkled and cute. He wants to kiss that too. He’s an idiot. He doesn’t care. “Is it weird? Is it – ”

“It’s okay,” Rey shrugs, “you can keep going if you want.”

“No but,” Finn frowns, “do _you_  want me to keep going?”

Rey drums her fingers on his shoulders, deep in thought. She’s still straddling him, looking down into his face – all studious, though he’s pretty sure she’s also kinda toying with him. Something about the way her eyes are crinkled. Finn has spent his whole life staring at helmets instead of human faces, he is Not The Best at reading facial expressions, but he’s learning.

Still what she says next is surprising.

“I…. want you to take your shirt off.”

O…kay? He blinks at her. “Why?”

“Because,” she tosses her head, “that’s what you do.”

Is it? Finn has to admit he has no idea. It seems like a really weird thing to do, honestly, but then ten minutes ago so did the idea of kissing Rey’s neck and that turned out to be one of his better life choices.

“Why?” He asks her, again, steadying her, “I mean…”

“Do you want to have sex with me or not?” Rey asks, folding her arms, critically which – what?  _What_?

He’s already spluttering. “Sex?”

“Yeah, you know,” Rey shrugs, delicately, “where we kiss and then there’s some… more.”

More? More?! What the hell more could there be?

His puzzlement must show on his face because now she’s doing those eyebrows at him that she does when she’s worried – or sometimes confused. “You do know what sex is, don’t you?”

“Yes – I mean – yeah, obviously,” Finn nods, vigorously, because yes, yes, he knows – stuff. Vague stuff. He knows what’s between his legs and he has been told some rough approximations re: it’s biological functions. Yes.

But no one has exactly ever made it sound like… like something you actually do.

Rey still has those eyebrows.

“I…” Finn swallows, “that isn’t… The First Order didn’t tell us much about… we were never meant to… we were given these chemicals to keep us from wanting…”

“Chemicals?” Rey’s eyebrows suddenly go soft, concerned.  

“I mean… they wear off…” Finn feels odd and ugly all of a sudden. There’s stuff about The First Order no one knows. Stuff about being a storm trooper no one gets unless they’ve been raised that way too. He doesn’t like Rey having to look at him that way, having to think about where he came from. He prefers being just Finn, to her. It makes him feel like he could be something else, something closer to what she sees in him, too.

Rey is stroking the back of his neck. He can feel the callouses on her fingertips; feels like something in him is tightening up with every stroke.

“Is it… is that what people do?” He asks, quietly, feeling clumsy, feeling stupid – so stupid. “Like this? Won’t you… I mean… isn’t that – for babies…”

“N-no,” Rey is shaking her head, slowly, “not… not always for babies. Sometimes it’s just for fun.”

“Fun.”

“Yeah – it’s… it’s meant to be…” Rey’s chewing her lip, “I mean, I wouldn’t… totally know, I’ve never… but I thought we could, if you wanted to… I thought it might be – fun. With you. What with the kissing.”

Finn’s not sure he’s convinced. Because yeah, the kissing is great but… “It’s meant to be fun?”

Rey nods, “that’s what people say.”

“What people?”

“You know – everyone.”

Finn frowns, stroking his fingers against the fabric of her shirt. Rey’s leaning down, gives him a little kiss just on his mouth and then his forehead – that’s kinda nice, he supposes. Feels warm and sweet.

“Finn. Did the chemicals hurt?”

“No,” Finn shakes his head, “it was just pills. Said it was to keep us focused, but….”

“And they wear off?”

“Yeah, we had to take them every day, so,” Finn glances up into her face, “last one was weeks ago now, wasn’t it? Must have worn off by now.”

Rey smiles, small and warm. “Think they must have.”

They kiss a little bit more, and Finn would like that to just keep going, please.

“Do you want to?” Rey’s asking, quietly, and Finn can’t concentrate on what she’s saying because he likes the smell of her skin so much.

“Mm?”

“Do you want to have sex? We could. It really is meant to be fun. It won’t hurt or anything. I mean, not if we do it right.”

Finn frowns. “How would we do it wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Rey’s smile is quick, mischievous – Finn’s fuzzy on the details but it looks like it’s sort of promising something, somehow, “suppose we could find out. If you want to.”

Finn concentrates on her face, trying to think in a straight line. “I don’t… how do I know if I want to?”

Rey wraps an arm around his shoulders, suddenly dipping and rolling her hips and – oh –  _oh._ That does something… interesting, to the juncture between them. Pressure. Sort of… lots of pressure. Good. Good pressure.

“It’s like that,” Rey tells him, a little breathless, her eyes bright, “at least, I think. Like that, but more. That’s what it feels like, but more – lots more. Better. You know?”

He emphatically doesn’t know, but okay – okay – he can see (…feel…) her point.

“You – you want to try?” She asks, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip and – Finn wants her to do that again.

“Yeah,” he manages, hoarsely, “I mean – yeah, let’s… let’s try.”

“Okay,” Rey’s smile is sharp, quick, “take off your shirt.”


End file.
